Three-shot
by CFr
Summary: Adaptacion (ni glee ,ni esta historia me pertenecen)
1. Chapter 1

Había tomado muy malas decisiones en su vida. La mayoría de ellas, malas tirando a desastrosas.

Pero si había una decisión que había sido catastrófica en la vida de Rachel Berry, fue la de irse a vivir a Nueva York por su propia cuenta.

Con veintidós años, Rachel quien siempre se presentaba como Rach, era una chica que poco conocía del mundo. Por ello tal vez, cuando el imbécil de su ex novio les grabó haciendo el amor sin que ella lo supiera y luego lo colgó en Internet, su primera reacción, una vez consiguió dejar de llorar, fue la de alejarse lo más posible de todo y todos los que la rodeaban.

Su corazón estaba partido, su cuerpo mancillado, y lo peor de todo, acababa de descubrir que las palabras «te quiero», raras veces tenían sentido, y que menos, significaban algo real.

Sus padres nunca se enteraron de su «película», pero aún así, no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara sin imaginarse qué pensarían papá y mamá si la viesen en aquella situación.

Además de los sentimientos destrozados, su autoestima se había ido por el desagüe con todo aquello. Verse a sí misma a cuatro patas mientras el muy cabrón incluso guiñaba y saludaba a la cámara a sus espaldas, había hecho que se avergonzara incluso de su ver su propio cuerpo en el espejo.

Finn había sido su novio durante dos años, su primer hombre, y el único hasta entonces. Por ello, para ella, lo normal era lo que tenían: sesiones de sexo cuándo y dónde él quería, siempre con ella debajo o de espaldas, hasta que se corría como un loco y le daba un beso en la frente. Poco más y le daba las gracias.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Rachel no sabía si llorar o vomitar.

En ocasiones, hacía las dos cosas a la vez.

Se mudó entonces a Nueva York. Había sido como cambiar una caja de cerillas por una fábrica de fuegos artificiales, pero al menos allí, con tantos rostros desconocidos, personas que no se saludaban por las mañana por su nombre de pila o preguntaban qué tal estaba su madre, se sentía cómoda. La seguridad de no ver en sus ojos su trasero en una pantalla de veinte pulgadas la hacía sentirse menos sucia. Al Menos en parte.

Pero sí, había sido una decisión, y al igual que la mayoría de las decisiones de su vida, desastrosa. No había conseguido trabajo de becaria, y a los cinco meses tuvo que cerrar su matrícula en la universidad en la que cursaba derecho y buscarse un trabajo que pagara el alquiler.

Llevaba cuatro meses trabajando en el bar de Quinn. La había conocido en la fila del supermercado mientras su futura jefa discutía con el cajero sobre el precio de los condones.

La situación era irrisoria, puesto que Quinn discutía a gritos con el chico sobre que el precio que marcaba eran cuatro dólares, mientras él, que sería un crío, se sonrojaba tras la capa de granos de su cara adolescente, intentando explicar que los de la talla XXL, eran dos dólares más caros.

Rachel era la única que no se reía o la miraba con la palabra «zorra » escrita en la cara. Aunque lo que le había ocurrido con su ex era muy distinto, ver a una mujer en una situación como aquella, con la palabra «sexo» de por medio, le hacía sentirse identificada.

Así que cuando puso la mano sobre el mostrador, entregando las monedas que juntas sumaban los dos dólares que reclamaba el cajero, su intención nunca había sido la de hacer una amiga, pero era exactamente lo que había conseguido.

Salieron de allí juntas, y en seis meses era la primera vez que Rachel sonreía de verdad.

Quinn se pasó las tres horas durante las cuales estuvieron tomando café, hablando sin parar sobre situaciones similares, puesto que, al parecer, le encantaban ese tipo de cosas. Lo hacía como un hobby, y por supuesto que tenía los dos pavos que le faltaban para comprar los condones, «pero, ¿qué mejor para subir la autoestima que el saber que un chaval de diecisiete años no podrá pensar en nada más que en ti con un paquete de condones talla XXL en la mano durante meses?», le había dicho Quinn antes de ponerse a discutir con el camarero porque, según ella, su café sabía a lubricante.

Se intercambiaron los teléfonos, y al día siguiente volvieron a quedar. Rachel venía de hablar con su casero, por quinta vez en la semana, y aunque no le gustara compartir su vida con nadie —ya sabían demasiadas cosas sobre ella sin su consentimiento—, no pudo evitar hablar de ello.

Quinn le ofreció entonces trabajo en su garito. Le dijo que no era nada del otro mundo, pero que además de trescientos dólares a la semana, las propinas solían doblar este importe.

El primer día de trabajo Rachel no sabía si salir corriendo o irse al hospital a que le pusiesen de vuelta su mandíbula, que seguro estaría desencajado.

Miraba con ojos de niña de pueblo, el lugar plagado de hombres vestidos de cuero, con calaveras y palabras como «Jódete o Chúpamela» impresos en sus chalecos de flecos.

El local era un festival de testosterona, olor a hombre y alcohol. Sin lugar a dudas, el último lugar del mundo en el que se imaginaba Rachel en su vida. Y todo empeoró cuando una vez tras la barra, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas sobre su cabeza, y colapsó.

Quinn la sacó de allí y se metió con ella en el pequeño baño de los vestuarios. Le dijo que sólo era un trabajo más, y que se imaginara que era una actriz. Tan sólo tenía que desempeñar un papel durante cinco horas, y luego, de puertas a fuera, volver a ser ella misma, pero con quinientos pavos de más en el bolsillo.

Le prestó una camiseta negra ceñida que apenas cubría su busto, un cinturón negro con una enorme hebilla de meta, y un par de botas de cuero negro al estilo militar.

Las dos primeras semana Rachel vomitaba antes de empezar a trabajar, su estómago daba vueltas durante horas, y salía de allí llorando. Pero con el paso de las semana , se fue acostumbrando a ello. Los tipos que iban allí rara vez le decían más de tres palabras, y solían ser siempre las mismas: «Otra cerveza, nena».

A los cuatro meses ya no echaba hasta la última papilla, ni tampoco sentía su cuerpo ajeno a ella.

Empezó entonces a disfrutar de la sensación de tener el alquiler pagado, las facturas al día, e incluso se había podido comprar un portátil. Eso sí, Internet no lo pondría nunca. «Youtube» era su monstruo personal.

Llegaba siempre a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche. Se ponía el vaquero ajustado de cintura baja, el corto top, se ataba su melena oscura en una coleta alta, y tras un poco de máscara de pestañas negra y el pintalabios rojo, vivía su vida sin que nadie supiera quién era ella en realidad.

Y la verdad, era que disfrutaba del hecho de que nadie la conociera. No sólo porque los tipos que iban al lugar siempre estaban de paso sobre sus motos y camiones, también por la seguridad de que aunque alguno de los paletos de su ciudad natal la viera, apenas la reconocería.

El pensamiento de mirar a los rostros conocidos de su infancia, sin ver en ellos su sonrisa al imaginarse el color de su vello púbico, le hacía sentirse segura.

Aquella noche el lugar estaba a rebosar.

Había una convención motera en la ciudad, y Quinn había tenido que llamar a Rachel a su casa, que en lugar de a las nueve, tuvo que irse a las cuatro de la tarde a empezar su jornada. Además había contratado a un camarero por horas para que les echara una mano.

Cuero, sudor, tacos, risas, puñetazos, gritos, tabaco, cerveza y sexo en los baños del local. El paraíso de los «Ángeles del Infierno», como le dijo Quinn al verla llegar.

— **Sólo es un día más, Rachel** —dijo su jefa mientras ella se vestía **—. Estarán algo más alterados, y puede que los que son de fuera o sean de algún grupo estén un poco... «excitados», por decirlo de algún modo. Pero lo importante es que contraté a un camarero que además tengo entendido que suele trabajar de «gorila»** —siguió Quinn mientras repasaba su pintalabios—. **Si alguno se sobrepasa, sólo tienes que gritar.**

— **Bien** —dijo al fin Rachel mirándose al espejo. Se lo decía a sí misma mientras intentaba dejar de temblar.

— **Tranquila, Rachel. Eres mi mejor camarera, de hecho, eres la única que ha durado más de dos semana. Si ves que no puedes, o que estás a punto de derrumbarte, sólo sal y libérate. Respira hondo, piensa en las propinas, y luego saca tu culo respingón y tus ojos verdes ahí fuera, y ponles tiesos hasta que se beban hasta la última gota de alcohol del lugar.**

Rachel miró con los ojos como platos hacia Quinn, y las dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del pequeño baño del personal.

El aroma a colonia y sudor le llegó con potencia, quedando luego oculto tras las voces gruesas y roncas que reclamaban alcohol en la barra, sacándola de su estado de shock.

— **Nos reclaman nuestros niños** —dijo Quinn sujetando su brazo—. **Mueve el culo, Morena** —le dio una palmada y se echó a reír.

Seis horas tras la barra, y Rachel no era capaz de pensar siquiera; sus muñecas dolían de tanto destapar cervezas y su garganta le escocía por tener que gritar una y otra vez el precio de las birras intentando hacerse oír entre tanto escándalo.

Se detuvo un segundo y se apoyó contra la repisa de mármol, quedando de espaldas a la barra. Necesitaba aire limpio, necesitaba sentarse.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando apartar todo el tumulto que tenía a su alrededor y que no le permitía oír siquiera sus propios pensamientos, y respiró tan hondo que creyó que se marearía.

— **¿A quién hay que follarse para conseguir una cerveza fría?** — escuchó a sus espaldas. El timbre de voz grueso y ronco hizo temblar su pecho y se envaró.

— **Son cinco Dolares** —Rachel agarró la cerveza que estaba en el baúl y la puso sobre la barra. La abrió y se quedó con el botellín helado en la mano mientras se giraba para hacerse con la bayeta.

— **Hum... caliente, como a mi gusta** —a la voz potente le acompañó la mano que rodeó la suya, como si sus dedos fuesen parte de la botella.

— **Son...**

— **Sí, cinco Dolares. Lo he oído. Alto y claro** —dijo el tipo al ver que Rachel se quedaba sin aliento.

— **Sí... cinco...**

— **Para ti, nena, los que sean** —dijo soltando su mano y enseñando la sonrisa más perversa y masculina que Rachel había visto en su vida.

— **Mucho sin verte por aquí, Perro** —Quinn se metió tras la barra y le echó una mirada fiera al tipo.

— **¿Qué pasa, Rubia? ¿Me echabas de menos?** —la risotada gruesa hizo eco en el bar.

— **Ya sabes que prefiero las cosas menos «contundentes». Lo mío es más interno, no sé si me explico** —Quinn abrió una cerveza y saltó la barra, sentándose al lado del hombre que exudaba sexo.

— **Bueno, sabes que por ti me haría Mujer si con eso me aseguraras el estar metido entre tus muslos toda la noche** —Rachel se tensó y les dio la espalda—. **¿No me presentas a la nueva**? —preguntó entonces y sonrió tras la barba de un par de días.

— **Ésa está fuera de tu alcance, Perro. Ya le he echado el ojo** — contestó Quinn. Rachel la miró con los ojos sorprendidos y con el aliento estancado en la garganta. La conversación de su jefa y amiga con el hombre vestido de cuero estaba llena de tacos y blasfemias, y podía notar cómo se pinchaban mutuamente. Pero por alguna razón, la última frase, «ya le he echado el ojo», la dijo mirándole a los ojos, y Rachel sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía.

No podía ser. Vale, se conocían desde hacía cinco meses y se veían fuera del bar para tomar un café o hacer tiempo en tiendas y centros comerciales. Y si bien era verdad que nunca habían hablado de Hombres o relaciones amorosas, Rachel lo achacaba a que Quinn sólo estaba siendo discreta sobre su vida, y como a ella lo último que le apetecía era que nadie supiera nada de la única relación que había tenido, no se había preocupado por ello.

Quinn y el tipo tras la barba, que se no se llamaba «Perro», sino Puck, eran viejos conocidos, y al juzgar por las miradas de éste, si dependiera de él serían mucho más que eso.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y el bar seguía medio lleno. Rachel hacía mucho había dejado de notar sus pies, sus tobillos se sentían el doble de gruesos, y la espalda le estaba matando.

— **Rachel, ven un momento por favor** —llamó Quinn desde la cocina.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **El tipo de la barra, Puck, ten cuidado con él, ¿quieres?** —dijo sin mirarla mientras sacaba una caja de licor que se había atascado.

— **Ni tan siquiera le he mirado** —contestó Rachel rápidamente—. **Yo...**

— **Lo que intento decir es que... Puck es un «Perro», literalmente hablando. Basta una mirada, y cuando quieras darte cuenta, te estarás despertando sola en un motel de mala muerte** —soltó mientras terminaba por blasfemar al pillarse la mano entre la caja y la balda de metal de la estantería.

— **Espera, deja que te vea eso** —Rachel se acercó rápidamente y agarró una servilleta, poniéndola sobre el dedo de Quinn que estaba sangrando.

 **Sobreviviré** —dijo Quinn con la cabeza gacha.

— **Sólo es un corte pequeño** —confirmó mirando la pequeña herida que se había hecho cerca de la cutícula del dedo índice—. **Sí, creo que sobrevivirás**.

Rachel sonrió y Quinn entonces la miró a los ojos. Dentro de sus ojos. A través de ellos. Clavándose en ella con aquella mirada verdosa y brillante, hasta que Rachel rompió el contacto visual al sentir como sus piernas se volvían blandas.

— **Es que no quiero verte sufrir** —dijo de improvisto—. **Es un tipejo, como la mayoría de los que vienen por aquí. Si llegara a hacerte daño, tendría que cortarle las pelotas, y eso no le vendría demasiado bien a mis negocios.**

Quinn se alejó, haciéndose con la caja cargada sin decir nada más.

— **Gracias** —Rachel se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabía ponerle palabras a lo que estaba pasando—. **Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Eres una buena amiga.**

— **Sí... «La mejor amiga del mundo»** —entonó Quinn con sarcasmo y salió cargando las botellas de vodka mientras abría la puerta de la cocina de una patada.

Rachel sintió algo que desde hacía mucho no le pasaba; de pronto su corazón se había disparado, y sus manos temblaban mientras que su estómago se revolvía. Y no, no se estaba mareando...

.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn lucy Fabray siempre había sabido quién era, qué era. Desde que con doce años le habían dado su primer beso a escondidas detrás del colegio, supo que el chico, Ben, Men, o cómo se llamara, nunca más volvería a poner su lengua cerca de la suya. Ni Ningún otro hombre tampoco.

Era escandalosa, elocuente, voraz y arrebatadora. Su capacidad para vivir su vida sin importarle qué pensasen los demás de ella, la había llevado a situaciones difíciles y duras. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, y lo haría toda una vez más, si de ello dependiera ser fiel a sí misma.

No se vestía de manera distinta, ni tampoco hacía nada que la pudiera distinguir de las demás mujeres que conocía, pero los hombres sabían al mirarla que estaba fuera de su liga, y las mujeres, cuando Quinn así lo quería, sabían perfectamente lo que la mirada felina les decía sin palabras.

Su mayor y único problema, seguía siendo su corazón. El maldito músculo al cual achacaban todo eso de «estar enamorada», «mariposas en el estómago», o «amor» a relaciones eran tan breves como intensas. Y casi siempre le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

Estaba harta de las mujeres que buscaban en ella una chica sumisa a la que controlar. Ella no necesitaba a alguien que quisiera ser un tío, de ser así, se echaría un novio, no un sucedáneo de macho. Y cuando encontraba algo diferente a eso, acababa siempre unida a mujeres que no sabían qué querían, que estaban «probando», o «descubriendo lo que eran». ¿Tan difícil resulta saber lo que uno quiere? Si te gusta el helado y no te gustan las fresas, ¿cómo narices puedes tomar helado de fresas? Ella lo veía claro, y para su pesar, era la única.

Estaba harta de todo eso. No era una maldita escuela ni una obra de caridad. Si querían «probar» o «descubrirse», que se buscasen un jodido «internado lésbico» y la dejasen a ella en paz.

Quinn llevaba sola un par de meses, quitando uno que otro rollo que no pasaba de una noche, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, quizás, todo eso de amar, estar enamorado, no era para personas como ella. Y no se refería a su condición sexual, sino, a los que no eran capaces de hacerse querer. No al menos, tal y cual eran. Y no pensaba cambiar por nadie.

Había entrado en la tienda de comestibles con la intención de hacerse con un paquete de Camel, quizás unas golosinas de fresa —a ella le gustaban las fresas, y lo tenía claro—, pero cuando vio a una de sus ex en la tienda del brazo de un tío y embarazada... la situación pudo con ella.

No sentía nada ni de lejos por su ex, pero una vez más se encontraba con que había sido un escalón, como un menú que todos degustan y luego se decantan por el que tiene pepinillos.

No odiaba a los hombres, pero desde luego, ellos lo tenían mucho más fácil. Y eso era inevitable que la jodiera de cuando en cuando. Tras el incómodo saludo, las presentaciones y demás, se moría de ganas de joder a alguien. Era eso, o liarse a hostias con alguno de los clientes de su bar por la noche, cuando ya no pudiera soportar más la presión.

Ella no era masculina, de hecho, Quinn era una mujer impactante y tremendamente sensual. Pero su genio, sus prontos y su manera de ser, le hacían estar más cerca a un camionero que a una doncella. Y aunque no se quejaba de ello, una vez más, siempre le metía en problemas.

Cogió el paquete de condones porque solía tener uno de reserva en «Dust´Wind», su local. Siempre pasaba que alguno de los capullos de sus clientes se les olvidaba comprar la dichosa goma, y como la máquina expendedora que había puesto acabó rota y vacía en un sólo día, tenía su propio alijo, y los que decidían que no podían esperar a llegar a casa y acababan en uno de los cuartos de baño o en la parte trasera del local, se lo agradecían.

El dependiente era un chico muy joven, y sería por el humor de perros con el que se había despertado, o por el encuentro con su ex que resultaba que nunca había sido lesbiana, encontró lo que buscaba.

Se lo estaba pasando en grande mientras discutía con el muchacho.

Verle sonrojarse mientras ella decía en voz alta una y otra vez que los condones que quería eran de la talla XXL, le estaba resultando toda una medicina anti estrés.

Quinn no era cruel ni tampoco lo hacía por maldad. Además, sólo eran condones y aquel chico seguro acabaría de abogado, médico, o presidente, así que se olvidaría en seguida.

De pronto aquella mano morena y algo trémula se interpuso entre ella y su victima, entregando los dos dolares que, supuestamente, le faltaban.

Si de algo Quinn entendía en la vida era de las cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y sin lugar a dudas, aquella mujer lo estaba. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Era adorable, delicada, y su voz hacía que Quinn entrara en una especie de transe. En tan sólo dos minutos de conversación, sentía como si todo lo que pudiese haberla llevado hasta allí hubiese dejado de existir.

Era como el maldito clímax tras una noche de farra. Volvieron a quedar al día siguiente, y Quinn se sentía como una adolescente camino a su primera cita. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había deseado tanto la compañía de alguien.

Cuando le contó lo de sus problemas financieros, Quinn lo vio claro: la contrató como camarera.

Ella sabía que Rachel, que tan adorable como su sonrisa, le había pedido que le llamara Rachel, «Rachel, sólo Rachel», jamás la miraría, no al menos como Quinn lo deseaba, pero tenerla cerca, el clímax de su voz dulce, el aroma a mujer frágil y delicada... aquellas sensaciones le bastaban.

Llevaban cinco meses compartiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo; si no estaban trabajando juntas, siempre se le ocurría algo que podían hacer en sus horas libres.

No habían hablado de nada en lo que a gustos o relaciones se refiere, pero Quinn no necesitaba oír lo que ya sabía. Cada curva y cada gesto de Rachel lo hacían por ella: era femenina, dispuesta, sumisa... la delicia de cualquier tío, y por supuesto, su perdición. Y aunque eso seguro les echaría a muchos hacia atrás, a ella, la reina de lo complicado y lo imposible, no hacía más que incitarla, excitarla... joder, se moría por oírla jadear su nombre, por sentir el deleite de aquella mujer en sus labios y manos... por sentir su lengua suave y rojiza en su cuerpo.

Lo de fantasear siempre se le había dado bastante bien, y le estaba funcionando, al menos hasta aquella noche.

La convención de moteros era algo temible y deseado por varias razones: el Dust´Wind nunca hacía tanta caja como en la semana que duraba el evento, a la que vez que el trabajo llegaba a ser tanto, que en ocasiones Quinn se planteaba si el dinero realmente lo valía. Rachel había resultado ser una camarera magnífica. Era puntal, trabajadora, y, aunque no le gustara lo más mínimo la idea, era un afrodisíaco para sus clientes. En un lugar en donde el noventa y ocho por ciento de la clientela son tíos, una cara y cuerpo bonitos, cargados de gestos tímidos y sonrisas ocultas, les ponía a cien, y eso siempre ayudaba.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que ella nunca había dado pie a nada con ninguno de ellos. Jamás había flirteado con los clientes, y hasta donde sabía Quinn, tampoco lo hacía fuera de allí. Eso la complacía.

Puede que no fuera suya, pero, al menos por el momento, no era de nadie más.

Aquella tarde la había llamado para que entrara antes, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, se cambiaron juntas en el cuarto de empleados.

Quinn evitaba ese tipo de cosas, porque sabía la tortura que le esperaría después una vez hubiese tenido acceso a algo más de Rachel. Verla cambiándose le causó más efecto que un maratón de sexo: era tan adorable que rozaba lo exótico. La tenía de espaldas a ella, y aunque quería desviar su mirada, no podía hacerlo.

Rachel llevaba tan sólo su ropa interior mientras se recogía el pelo. La curva de su columna, el ángulo de sus brazos, la cintura tan delicada dando paso a las discretas caderas y el trasero respingón... Quinn apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Estaba tan húmeda que incluso le molestaba su ropa interior.

Ninguna mujer la había excitado así jamás, no cuando no se disponían a hacerlo. Y ahí estaba Rachel, ajena a todo, y haciendo que Quinn estuviese a punto de correrse con tan sólo mirarla.

* * *

Tras varias horas de trabajo sin descanso, las cosas empeoraron; cómo si Quinn no tuviera bastante con controlar su libido que hacía de ella, un perro de presa, al acecho, vigilando a cualquiera que pudiese intentar algo con Rachel, el «Perro en persona» había decido pasarse por el bar aquella noche. A Quinn no le gustaban lo tíos, no le aborrecía jugar, de hecho, un pene siempre calentaba las cosas, siempre y cuando fuese de silicona.

Pero si había algo de lo que se arrepentía, era de la única vez que se había acostado con un hombre de carne y hueso, y ése, era precisamente él.

No había sido algo íntimo o deseado. Se habían emborrachado y Quinn estaba en uno de los escusados tras el cierre del local con una chica cuando el Perro hizo acto de presencia. A su compañera lo de hacerlo con un tío a la vez le había parecido la idea del siglo, y con el alcohol que llevaba encima, Quinn accedió a ello.

Jamás se olvidaría de lo que había visto. Ni un coma etílico la haría olvidar como el Perro se follaba a su chica. El tío era un bruto, un verdadero «Perro», como le llamaban. El cómo la embestía a cuatro patas en el suelo mientras la agarraba por el pelo era algo que Quinn deseaba no haber visto jamás, y fuera por estar demasiado borracha o el estado de shock ante lo que había presenciado, sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar el acabar acorralada entre el enorme cuerpo de él y los lavabos. Lo que ocurrió después aún le provocaba arcadas.

Se conocían desde hacía años, y ella reconocería aquella mirada a millas; como entrecerraba los ojos, se humedecía los labios, y aquella sonrisa torcida cruzando su cara. Imaginarlo haciéndole a Rachel lo que le había visto hacer a aquella fulana, que le tratara como lo había hecho con ella misma quien se suponía era su amiga de toda la vida... le puso enferma.

Rachel era menuda y frágil. Sus pasos apenas rozaban el suelo, y su voz, aquel clímax al oír el timbre de sus cuerdas vocales, era algo que el Perro jamás probaría.

— **¿Qué te parece si espero a que cerré el bar?** —Puck se movió inquieto en la silla.

— **Ni se te ocurra, Perro** —Quinn se tragó la cerveza como si se tratara de ácido.

— **Dios, ¿te lo imaginas? Esa muñequita de cera entre tú y yo. Joder... la haríamos mantequilla-** Quinn se acercó tanto que Puck se puso tenso. Apoyó la mano sobre su muslo, y fue subiendo hasta que estuvo sobre su entrepierna.

— **Si te acercas a ella, te corto las** pelotas —dio un leve apretón a sus partes y se alejó despacio.

— **Esa tiene lo mismo de bollera que tu de princesa Disney** — sonrió con sorna y la miró—. **Apuesto lo que quieras, que antes de que amanezca, la tengo a cuatro patas comiéndomela.**

— **Escúchame bien Perro...**

— **Perdona, Quinn, siento interrumpirte** —Rachel se había acercado, y verla tan cerca de Puck, aunque fuese con la barra del bar de por medio, le supo agonizante.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Sólo... quería salir un momento. Necesito un poco de aire** — dijo casi suspirando.

— **Claro... claro que sí** —Quinn contestó de manera automática y se levantó metiéndose entonces tras la barra.

— **Sólo serán unos minutos. Estoy algo... mareada.**

— **Los que necesites, pero... quédate cerca, ¿quieres?**

* * *

Rachel se apoyó contra los contenedores y respiró hondo. Aquella breve conversación en la cocina, cómo se había portado Quinn, como si estuviese celosa de ella... estaba tan confundida, que dentro del local, con el ruido, las voces, el olor a cerveza... la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas.

— **¿Estás bien?** —Quinn apareció a su lado. Rachel se llevó la mano al corazón al tiempo que daba un respingo—. **Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.**

— **No, no pasa nada. Estoy mejor, sólo estaba algo agobiada. Será mejor que vuelva a trabajar. Mi jefa es muy exigente..**. —entonó en broma, intentando borrar algo de la tensión que de pronto había en el aire.

— **Seguro que tu jefa lo entenderá si te tomas cinco minutos más** —le interrumpió Quinn y le agarró de la mano.

Rachel se dio cuenta entonces que en los cinco meses que llevaban como amigas, Quinn nunca la había tocado. Sí, le había dado una que otra palmada en la espalda en plan broma, o como aquella noche antes de empezar el trabajo, aquel cachete a modo de ánimos. Pero nunca, jamás, la había tocado.

Rachel quería decir algo, salir corriendo, lo que fuese. Pero estaba paralizada. Todo empezó a encajar en su cabeza: las miradas, los gestos... lo había tenido delante, y aunque nunca lo había dicho, estaba segura de que cualquier otra persona con tan sólo un poco más de experiencia que ella lo habría notado.

Seguía siendo la misma paleta de pueblo pequeño que hacía seis meses.

— **Mírame** —susurró Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— **Deberíamos, ya sabes... entrar.**

— **Todavía no** —Quinn habló muy bajo, su voz se había vuelto más dulce y ronca.

Seguía sujetando su muñeca. No la apresaba ni apretaba, la verdad era que si Rachel quisiera liberarse, podría hacerlo. Pero aunque no lo supiera, no intentaba romper el contacto. Quinn empezó a hacer suaves movimientos circulares sobre su muñeca. Su dedo apenas rozaba su piel, apenas la tocaba, pero cada vello del cuerpo de Rachel se había erizado.

Deslizó un poco su mano, recorriendo despacio su antebrazo, luego se escurrió por su codo, bordeando con suavidad la piel aterciopelada, hasta que alcanzó su hombro.

Rachel no podía reaccionar. Quinn la miraba directamente a los ojos, sus dedos deslizándose por su brazo, haciendo de aquella la caricia más profunda que había recibido en su vida. Quinn sujetó con firmeza su mano y la llevó hasta los labios. Depositó un beso suave sobre sus nudillos, luego otro, y otro, y su mano fue la siguiente, subiendo entonces por su brazo.

Se estaba debatiendo entre todo lo que conocía, todo lo que daba por cierto y sentado en su vida, y la cercanía de aquella mujer, el contacto físico tan sutil y arrebatador que les unía.

Cuando llegó a su hombro, Quinn se detuvo. Con los labios y nariz pegados a la piel de Rachel, todo lo que había sentido por ella hasta entonces se intensificó. El sudor de su piel le sabía como la sal del mar cuando llevas años sin pisar la playa y lo único que quieres es meterte bajo el agua salada y tibia. Quería hundirse y zambullirse en ella.

Agarró entonces su otra mano, y rodeó su propio cuerpo con los brazos tímidos, mientras Rachel sentía todo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Los largos y suaves dedos sobre su piel, la hicieron jadear. Pasó entonces una de sus manos por espalda de Rachel, y con la otra, se deslizó por su cuello. Besó su barbilla, su mejilla, y Rachel sintió el aliento de Quinn sobre sus labios. Creía que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero tampoco quería alejarse. Quinn dio el último paso, y sus cuerpos quedaron unidos. La pierna se movió sinuosa y se posicionó entre las suyas, uniéndolas aún más, hasta que podía sentir la respiración de Quinn en su pecho, el roce de los senos de ella contra los suyos, su muslo entre sus piernas, presionando suavemente hacía arriba, tentando y acariciando.

Quinn se deleitó al sentir como Rachel se deshacía y se rendía al abrazo. Abarcó con suavidad su labio inferior, lo chupó en profundidad, y Rachel abrió la boca mientras sus piernas la traicionaban y se abrían más, permitiendo así que Quinn se encajara a su cuerpo.

La lengua se deslizó cálida, tierna. Sus labios sabían a fruta y cerveza light, y la piel suave alrededor de ellos era una invitación a que los saboreara. Acostumbrada a los besos de labios contundentes ,aquello le supo a éxtasis y ternura. Rachel era tan sabrosa como delicada. Su aliento era fresco, y sus labios eran jugosos y amplios. Recorrió con su lengua el contorno de su boca, y al sentir como ella se asía con más ímpetu a su cuerpo, invadió con su lengua la boca inexperta de la mujer que tenía rendida entre sus brazos, deleitándose al sentir el calor de su entrepierna haciendo mella sobre el muslo que la masajeaba ahora con saña. Quinn la movió entonces con rapidez, acabando por dejarla atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

La timidez, la inexperiencia en cada suspiro y movimientos de la otra mujer eran como una inyección de adrenalina.

Rachel jadeó al notar la mano que bajaba por su cuello y se detenía sobre la fina lycra del top que cubría sus pechos. Dejó de respirar al notar los dedos que se movieron despacio dibujando el contorno de su pezón, y recibió la lengua de Quinn que se adentró con voracidad en su boca al sentir la carne que respondía a su contacto endureciéndose.

La mano de Quinn bajó decidida, recorriendo la piel desnuda de su estómago, y sonrió sobre sus labios cuando Rachel movió sus caderas sobre su rodilla.

Se deslizó por el centro de su abdomen hasta alcanzar su ombligo, y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cintura baja del pantalón vaquero.

El dedo tan experto y sediento, dibujó una y otra vez la línea que separaba su mano del bajo vientre de Rachel mientras mordía suavemente los labios carnosos y le arrebataba el aliento con su lengua.

A cada movimiento de las yemas de Quinn, Rachel gemía. Y de pronto las manos temblorosas que hasta entonces habían permanecido inertes, se deslizaron despacio por la espalda de Quinn, que recibió el movimiento presionando más su cuerpo y bajando la mano que sustituyó la rodilla que tenía entre sus piernas.

— **Oh, Dios...** —las piernas de Rachel flojearon ante el contacto que cubrió su sexo.

Quinn frotó con suavidad sobre la tela, y su coño latió en cuanto Rachel se movió sobre su mano, recibiendo la caricia.

— **Aquí no...** —habló con dificultad interrumpiendo el beso necesitado.

— **Dios mío... no puedo... yo**... —Rachel pareció volver a la realidad al oír la voz de Quinn, y su cuerpo reaccionó gritando en su cabeza que aquello no era correcto—. **No puedo... yo... no puedo hacerlo...**

Se apartó con brusquedad e intentó alejarse.

— **Rachel... por favor, no hagas eso, no lo hagas...**

— **Eso... eso está mal, mal... no está bien... tengo que irme -** Quinn la agarró del brazo, pero Rachel se escabulló y echó a correr por el callejón como una loca.

El camarero vio pasar a la gerente por delante de la barra como un rayo.

— **Perro, necesito un favor** —la última persona con la que quería tener nada que ver en aquel momento era Puck, pero no le quedaba otra.

— **Si tiene algo que ver con la muñequita que estaba fuera contigo la última media hora, me apunto** —le contestó sonriendo.

— **No estoy de humor ahora mismo. Necesito que te encargues y cierres el local por mí** —Puck abrió la boca pero ella siguió hablando —. **Me lo debes. Así que encárgate de que el nuevo no eche a perder mi negocio en lo que queda de noche y cierra el bar. Deja las llaves en mi buzón cuando te vayas.**

— **¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa?**

— **Estoy a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga** —contestó en un susurro a la vez que le daba la espalda.

Quinn entró en el vestuario, cogió su bolso y también el de Rachel. A dónde fuera que hubiese huido, no llegaría muy lejos sólo con las propinas que tenía en los bolsillos.

Nunca se había sentido así. Prefería haber dejado las cosas como estaban, no acercarse a ella nunca, a perder lo que tenían.

Pero eso no era lo que más le atormentaba: Quinn lo había sentido, había saboreado el placer en la boca de Rachel, había sentido su deseo, lo había tenido en su piel, y lo que sentía al recordarlo no se comparaba a nada que hubiese probado en su vida.

* * *

Rachel no sabía hacia donde iba. Estaba asustada de sí misma, de cómo había reaccionado a todo aquello. Había recibido su boca, su lengua...

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Nunca le habían atraído las chicas. La verdad era que nunca se lo había planteado siquiera, y de pronto aquella mujer parecía haber accedido a un lugar dentro de su mente que ni ella conocía, moviendo los cimientos de todo lo que daba por hecho, revolviendo sus sentimientos... Haciendo que sintiera como su cuerpo la deseaba como

Nunca había deseado a nadie antes. «Eso está mal, muy mal», se repitió mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi. Un coche oscuro giró la esquina a sus espaldas a toda velocidad, y Rachel se detuvo como si se lo hubiesen ordenado.

— **Sube al coche, Rachel** —Quinn se había detenido a su lado y su voz sonó como un trueno. Un relámpago que descargó su fuerza sobre la columna de Rachel haciendo que se estremeciera—. **No me hagas bajar y meterte a la fuerza. ¡Sube al maldito coche, Rachel!** —gritó y paró el motor.

— **No... Gracias** —dijo y empezó a caminar.

— **¡Joder! Sabes perfectamente que este barrio es una mierda, y no voy a dejar que te vayas por ahí a solas a las cuatro de la madrugada** —Quinn bajó del coche y se puso delante de Rachel, que se paró en seco esquivando su mirada **—. Así que sube al puto coche de una vez.**

— **No puedo... no...**

— **¡Y una mierda! No pienso excusarme por lo que soy, ni mucho menos por lo que siento por ti. Da igual lo que haya pasado, si no quieres volver a verme en tu puta vida mi parece estupendo, pero te subirás al coche, ¡ahora!**

— **Por favor, Quinn...**

— **Déjalo, ¿vale? No tienes que preocuparte por infectarte de mi rollo lésbico ni mierdas de éstas. Te he llevado a casa miles de veces, no tienes que tener miedo de nada** —Rachel sollozó y se rodeó con los brazos **—. Sube al coche, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... déjame acercarte a casa y después podrás olvidarte de mi o lo que quieras.** Con la mirada pegada al suelo, Rachel dio un paso al frente.

— **No... No te acerques...** —su voz quebrada hizo estremecerse a Quinn.

— **No pretendía... no quería que las cosas acabasen así. Por eso no me acerqué a ti en meses, y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho nunca. Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte...**

— **No lo entiendes...** —susurró Rachel mientras se alejaba de ella.

— **¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿El que me veas como a un bicho raro? ¿Qué te asquea la idea de haberte besado con otra mujer? Ya he pasado por eso... sé lo que piensas y no te culpo por ello, deja que te acerque y luego...**

— **¡No entiendes una mierda!** —gritó Rachel y Quinn se abalanzó sobre ella.

Rechazando el contacto, Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Quinn avanzaba.

— **Dime que es lo que no entiendo entonces, dime por qué...**

— **¡Porque tengo miedo! Estoy... asustada y... confundida... por Dios... tengo miedo...**

— **Lo sé, cariño... lo sé.**.. —con su voz convertida en un susurro, Quinn se acercó más. Sus manos rozaron los brazos de Rachel y ella se encogió.

Volvió a insistir, y entonces la abrazó.

— **No...**

— **No digas nada... sube al coche** —sus frentes estaban pegadas, sus ojos cerrados mientras absorbían el aliento la una de la otra.

— **Quinn...** —murmuró, y ella deslizó las manos por sus brazos, sosteniendo el contacto. Rachel sujetó el rostro de Quinn entre sus dedos tímidos, y ella gimió al sentir una vez más el contacto de aquella mujer tan maravillosa y única. **—Tengo miedo...** —susurró una vez más, mientras sus labios se rozaban.

— **Me estoy volviendo loca, Rachel... no tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo... Dios... quiero tu boca, tu piel, tus gemidos en mi cabeza...**

Sus lenguas se encontraron al mismo tiempo, enroscándose, bailando de manera tortuosa, desatando cada sentido, humedeciendo sus labios y derramando el deseo en cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Quinn la guió hasta el coche, y separó sus bocas sin dejar de jadear.

Su cuerpo se contraía y cada sentido lo tenía puesto en Rachel.

— **A mi casa no... A la tuya** —apenas hubo hablado, Quinn se lanzó sobre ella y volvió a besarla.

— **A mi casa...** —susurró, y arrancó el coche.

La guió de la mano sin dejar de mirar al frente. Rachel temblaba y se asía a sus dedos con fuerza, hasta lo doloroso.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un suave clic que hizo dar un brinco a la asustada y tímida mujer que estaba a punto de entregar su cuerpo y alma a un deseo mayor que su conciencia.

Quinn se acercó despacio, rozando sus brazos con los dedos. La rodeó y soltó su pelo, absorbiendo el aroma a mujer, que la larga melena dejaba mientras se deslizaba por su rostro.

Pegó su pecho a la espalda de Rachel y la abrazó. Rachel gimió mientras sus piernas apenas podían soportar su peso. El cuerpo femenino unido al suyo, sentir las curvas de sus senos, de su figura en su espalda, era demasiado.

— **¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre cualquiera que te toque y yo?** —Susurró Quinn mientras pasaba las yemas calientes por el estómago de Rachel, y tirando del top dejó sus pechos al descubierto—. **Que sé exactamente dónde tocarte** —Rachel se movió bajo el mismo baile que el cuerpo de Quinn hacía tras ella—. **Sé qué quieres, dónde lo quieres, y cómo lo quieres. Y sé, cuándo lo quieres.**

Agarró los delicados hombros y la giró. La visión la dejó sin aliento y por sus piernas sintió bajar el calor del orgasmo que se iba acumulando.

Dibujó los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de Rachel con los dedos, y cuando la lengua insegura los rozó, su boca se apoderó del pezón rozado e inflamado.

Rachel arqueó su cuerpo, deseando recibir el contacto de toda la boca suave y femenina que le succionaba con fuerza. Enredó los dedos a la melena Rubia y sintió como se empapaba en cuanto sedienta mordió su pezón, luego deslizó la lengua hábil calmando el dolor más placentero que había probado.

Se dejó llevar hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama. Quinn succionaba y ordeñaba sus pechos con saña. Era delicioso, doloroso e indescriptible.

— **Dios... hueles a sexo** —jadeó sobre la piel sensible y volvió a abarcar la aureola rozada en una succión demorada y dura, mientras con su mano estimulaba el otro pecho.

Quinn disfrutaba de los senos más suaves y firmes que su boca había probado. Se quitó su blusa, tenía que sentir aquellos pezones contra los suyos, empaparse de su propia saliva.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta admirando como quedaban a la luz los pezones su compañera. Eran más pequeños que los suyos y se le hizo la boca agua al imaginarse tener las tiesas puntas sobre su lengua.

Quinn le desabrochó el pantalón y los quitó con cuidado, observando cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto mientras se mordía los labios.

— **Eres tan hermosa** —susurró bordeando la parte superior del tanga negro con los dedos.

Pero lo dejó. Aún no. Quería saborearlo todo despacio, muy despacio.

Se quitó entonces sus pantalones y se tumbó lentamente sobre Rachel.

Ambas gimieron en cuanto los cuatro montículos hinchados se chocaron, descargando electricidad directamente sobre sus cerebros y sexos, empezando entonces la fricción lenta de sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban y se enzarzaban en una pelea por ser la ganadora de los sentidos la una de la otra.

— **Tócame**... —Quinn se alejó un poco y empezó a pellizcar con cariño los pezones de Rachel.

Rach Nunca había tocado a una mujer. No sabía cómo hacerlo... ¿Y si no le gustaba?, ¿y si lo hacía todo mal? Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Quinn agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho. Jadeó mientras su coño se empapaba aún más cuando los dedos de Rachel entraron en contacto con ella.

Rachel se movió temerosa, deslizándose por las sábanas hasta tenerlos a la altura de su rostro. Quinn se dejó caer sobre la cama, y ella se subió sobre sus piernas, acercando su boca y deslizando la lengua por la carne endurecida. — **Así es, cariño...** —Quinn acariciaba su pelo despacio mientras la boca tímida jugaba con sus pezones.

Rachel sintió la humedad de su coño rebasando la tela del tanga. Sus instintos parecían hablar por ella, así que empezó a restregar su centro empapado contra las piernas de Quinn mientras su boca pasaba a ordeñarla con fuerza.

— **Joder... Rachel...** —jadeó Quinn y empezó a mover su pierna a la misma velocidad que lo hacía el coño deseoso sobre su piel. Podía notar como su propio sexo se estaba deshaciendo en fluidos. Su centro ardía y palpitaba, ante el deseo de sentir aquella lengua delicada y temerosa sobre él.

Quinn tiró de Rachel con violencia y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Aquella muestra de poder, de fuerza, hizo que Rachel gimiera y su sexo se contrajera por la excitación.

Bajó el tanga negro sin más miramientos, y mientras su lengua provocaba la boca de Rachel, entrando, saliendo, escondiéndose, deslizó sus dedos por la hendidura que parecía estar envuelta en llamas.

— **Joder...** —la sensación en cuanto sus dedos deslizaron calientes y empapados entre los labios hinchados, hizo que Quinn estuviese a punto de correrse.

— **Dios... Quinn...** —Rachel levantó sus caderas, abriendo sus piernas y moviéndose con afán al sentir aquellos hábiles dedos hurgando entre sus pliegues.

— **Eres puro fuego** —jadeó sobre su boca y empezó a succionar su lengua mientras sus dedos disfrutaban el coño ardiente y hambriento.

Deslizó un dedo despacio, y en cuanto las paredes estrechas lo atraparon, supo donde quería su boca.

Su lengua fue marcando el camino por el cuello de Rachel, luego por el desesperado pezón al que succionó brevemente arrancando un jadeo ronco de su amante, y siguió bajando, hasta que el olor de ella fue embriagador.

Se puso entre sus piernas y sujetó sus rodillas con ambas manos.

— **Ábrete para mi, cariño** —susurró mientras abría poco a poco sus piernas.

Notó como el descontrol cubría todo su cuerpo al ver la parte más intima y dulce de Rachel. Tan sólo una pequeña y fina manta de pelo oscuro y rizado cubría el camino hasta la hendidura que brillaba de excitación, desnuda y abierta ante sus ojos.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y Quinn pudo ver la urgencia que la atormentaba. Depositó húmedos besos en sus muslos, uno, luego el otro, y acercó su boca despacio. Con los dedos apartó los labios hinchados, abriéndola para ella, para su lengua, y el coño desprotegido y delicado le urgió lloroso mientras Rachel movía las caderas inquieta.

Deslizó la lengua despacio y con fuerza por todo el largo del sexo de Rachel. Ella gritó mientras notaba tensarse cada músculo de su cuerpo. Volvió entonces a lamerlo, ahora, deteniéndose sobre el montículo duro, y lo chupó profundamente. El jadeo que emitió Rachel mientras el orgasmo arrasaba hasta con el último de sus sentidos fue devastador.

Rachel movía el trasero como una serpiente mientras las contracciones del orgasmo la destrozaban. Jadeaba y se contraía sobre la lengua de Quinn que seguía degustando el clítoris sensible, llevando el orgasmo más allá de su propio cuerpo, atravesando su alma y sentidos.

— **Joder... sabes a fruta, a sal... a mujer**... —jadeante y embriagada por el sabor de Rachel, Quinn barrió el coño sedoso de lado a lado. Salió de entre sus piernas y la besó con pasión y descaro. Ella chupó la lengua empapada en sus propios fluidos, mientras Quinn la follaba con los dedos.

Volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo y empezaron entonces los embistes de dos de sus dedos, que entraban estrechos, mientras con su boca seguía torturando el resto de su matriz.

— **Quinn...** —gritó al notar el nuevo orgasmo que llegaba furioso, arrasando con todo sin piedad.

Oír como jadeaba su nombre mientras se corría en su boca, mientras la follaba con sus manos, la hizo delirar.

Mientras poseía la boca de Rachel, agarró su mano con saña, introduciendo los dedos entre sus propios pliegues candentes y enloquecidos.

Rachel se contrajo ante el tacto. Aquel primer roce con el sexo de una mujer, con el coño de Quinn, la supo a descaro y pecado... y quería más.

Deslizó los dedos empapándose en el líquido caliente que fluía entre sus piernas, pellizcando su clítoris y recorriendo los labios inflamados con las yemas ansiosas.

— **Rachel ..** —Quinn abrió más las piernas y dejó que Rachel la explorara, que la hiciera suya, que la poseyera. Rachel notaba el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo como una oleada interminable **.—Sigue, cariño... tócame** —le besó con ternura mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano trémula.

Quinn pasó las yemas por la boca de Rachel, que atrapó uno de los largos y decididos dedos, chupándolo con devoción.

Se llevó la mano a su propio sexo y acompañó las acaricias de la mano de Rachel, cada vez más fuerte, más potente. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, masturbando, follando, quemando, y mientras Rachel mamaba de los senos turgentes y angustiados, lentamente, succionando y lamiendo, con los jadeos de ambas cada vez más poderosos y al unísono, al fin se sintió completa.

Quinn se partió en dos y volvió a unirse. Cada átomo y célula destrozados y succionados por la misma fuerza devastadora, mientras la mujer que la amaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho nunca, que amaba a una mujer por primera vez en su vida, la llevaba al otro lado, en una muerte lenta y que le supo a lágrimas y gozo.

Rachel captó la explosión que la atrapó como un imán, llevándola con ella, ensordeciendo sus sentidos mientras todo en ella cambiaba para nunca más volver a ser lo mismo.

* * *

Calientes y suaves, los dedos trazaban círculos sobre su espalda desnuda. Rachel se movió despacio, acomodándose a las yemas que dieron paso a la palma, que resbaladiza, bajó por su columna hasta rozar sus nalgas, volviendo por el mismo recorrido y acabando en su nuca, donde la boca la sustituyó besando con cariño y pasión su piel.

Suspiro y abrió los ojos mientras sonreía.

— **Eres preciosa cuando duermes —** aterciopelada y cálida, la voz de Quinn la hizo vibrar.

— **¿Sólo cuándo duermo?** —contestó mientras se mordía el labio evitando sonreír.

— **No me tires de la lengua, Rachel. Sabes perfectamente dónde acabaría por meterla... creí habértelo dejado claro ayer por la noche.**

— **Suena como una amenaza** —Rachel enredó sus dedos en los de Quinn y ella gimió de manera ahogada.

Quinn la giró sobre el colchón y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Los dos pares de pezones respondieron al contacto encendiéndose como faros, chocándose entre ellos.

Pasó la lengua despacio por su boca, y sintió como se empapaba ante el jadeo sonoro que salió de la garganta de Rachel, un eco sabroso y que le llenó del clímax que tanto le gustaba de su voz.

Su mano bajó decidida, se coló entre sus cuerpos y se deslizó por la hendidura sensible, ya humedecida y lista.

— **Joder, Rachel... me vas a volver loca** —hundió un dedo profunda y lentamente, que fue recibido por las caderas que se movieron lubricadas. Sacó el dedo despacio y se lo llevó a la boca, chupándolo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. **— ¿Dónde estabas metida que no te encontré antes?** —jadeó, y Rachel se tensó. Acordarse de su vida, de su pasado y de la poca y mala experiencia que tenía, le creó un nudo doloroso en la garganta—. **¿Qué pasa, cariño**? —Quinn acarició su mejilla suavemente.

— **Eres tan hermosa, tan dulce y cálida** —dijo Rachel envolviendo su rostro.

Quinn contuvo el aliento. Si alguien le dijera que acabaría así, en aquella situación, tan frágil y entregada, con el corazón, el maldito y metafórico corazón que tanto odiaba en la mano, en manos de aquella mujer... No sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar.

— **Te he buscado toda mi vida. Toda mi maldita vida...**

— **No creo que sepas lo que dices... sólo soy una paleta de pueblo**.

Con mi corazón se puede hacer poco más que un trapo.

— **Mi niña**... —Quinn recogió la lágrima que se deslizó por su rostro y se la llevó a los labios. Su lengua fue recibida por los labios calientes y dulces de Rachel

al igual que su sexo recibió sus dedos.

— **¿Quién cojones...?** —Quinn se tensó al oír los golpes en la puerta. Bajo ella, el rostro rosado y acalorado de Rachel le miraba jadeante y deseoso de que el beso fuera más allá—. **No se te ocurra moverte —** le dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía una camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos.

* * *

— **Buenos días,** —Puck le sonrió al otro lado de la puerta mientras sacudía las llaves del bar con la mano.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Perro**? —Puck se tensó. Era su apodo, pero en boca de Quinn le sonaba como una puñalada.

— **De nada, Quinn, por haberme encargado de tu bar hasta las seis de la mañana y haber venido hasta aquí a traerte las llaves** —sonrió con sarcasmo.

— **Gracias, y te había dicho que la dejaras en el buzón** —le contestó secamente, y se movió inquieta al ver cómo él intentaba mirar sobre su hombro.

— **¿Qué? ¿Ella está ahí?**

— **Adiós, Perro** —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Puck la detuvo en seco. Su mano era enorme al igual que él, y Quinn se tensó, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar en caso de que él avanzara y así defenderse. El recuerdo de aquella noche en el cuarto de baño de su bar la hizo marearse.

— **Tranquila** —dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz **—. Sólo quería dejarte las llaves en las manos, y ya sabes... pedirte disculpas** —dijo bajando la mirada.

— **¿Qué le hiciste a mi bar?** —dijo ella tensándose.

— **No... No le ha pasado nada a tu bar. Me refería... ya lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.**

— **Oh...** —Quinn se rodeó con los brazos mientras le escudriñaba con la mirada—. **No hay nada que perdonar. Lo que pasó, pasó. Mira, tengo prisa, nos vemos, ¿vale?**

— **Espera** —dijo sujetando la puerta una vez más—. **Sé que te hice daño. No creas que sólo soy este pedazo de mierda con polla que camina** —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y siguió **—: lo que dijiste ayer, lo de perder a tu mejor amiga, estuve pensado en ello toda la puta noche, y créeme, pensar no me gusta en absoluto.**

— **Puck, escucha...**

— **Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo que pasó fue... joder, sé que te hice daño. Y no hablo sólo de lo que... vamos, de lo que te hice en el baño** —Quinn sintió encogerse su estómago y cerró los ojos.

Puede que fuera fuerte, decidida... Pero aquello le llegaba al alma, una herida que estaba segura que no se curaría jamás.

— **Estaba borracha, y tú también. Déjalo estar, Puck. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y...**

— **¡Precisamente por eso! Somos amigos desde hace diez años y... joder, te violé en aquel jodido baño** —la última frase salió casi sin voz por su garganta, y por primera vez Quinn vio algo parecido a culpa en sus ojos.

— **Perro, deja de hacer el gilipollas y vete** —se envaró y le miró con rabia.

— **Sólo quería pedirte perdón. No creas que no me arrepiento de eso todos los días, y por ello me paso tanto tiempo sin ir a verte al bar. Cuando te miro veo en el fondo de tus ojos que me tienes miedo. No quiero que me tengas miedo.**

— **Ya te he dicho que el pasado queda en el pasado. Vete y búscate una fulana. Fóllatela y desahógate.**

— **Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a la enana, o cómo se llame. Te veo cambiada, feliz. Me alegro por ti.**

— **Sí, y como se te ocurra tan siquiera mirarla, mis palabras siguen valiendo: te corto las pelotas.**

— **Adiós,** —Puck se giró y salió sin mirar atrás. No quería perder a su única amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella no le había dicho que le perdonaba. La muy cabrona no dijo que le había perdonado...

— **¿Qué pasa, Quinn?** —Rachel estaba de pie en medio del salón envuelta en las sábanas.

— **Nada** —dijo conteniendo el suspiro al verla. La tenía en su casa, desnuda... para ella sola.

— **¿Quien era?**

— **Un viejo amigo que desde hacía muchos años no veía, y que no quiero volver a ver nunca más** —contestó sonriendo y tiró de la sábana color crema, desenrollando el cuerpo desnudo y menudo de su amante, abalanzándose sobre los senos turgente y rosados, arrancando un jadeo desde lo más profundo del centro de Rachel, mientras sentía como se derrama de placer.

El tan conocido dicho de que las horas pasan demasiado rápido cuando menos lo necesitas, era una maldita y dolorosa verdad. Cuando salieron de camino al bar ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, y Quinn no veía el momento de volver a casa.

Con su timidez, su roce casi temeroso, su boca que se volvía fiera y decidida... por poco no lo manda todo al garete y cierra el bar. Pasaron antes por el piso de Rachel, tenía que cambiarse de ropa y recoger un par de cosas. Quinn ya le había dicho que no saldría de su cama las próximas semana, así que tras pasarse el calor que sus palabras la habían causado, decidió que mejor estar preparada.

La noche empezó movida. Un par de peleas nada más abrir habían tenido a Quinn ocupada mientras Rachel y el nuevo no paraban de servir tras la barra.

La convención había llegado a su fin, pero un par de grupos se había quedado en la ciudad, y cómo no, parecían decididos a acampar en el Dust´Wind hasta el día siguiente.

Rachel notó algo extraño. Una sensación que no podía explicar pareció guiar sus ojos por el salón abarrotado, como si buscara algo... o a alguien.

Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a meterse en la cocina y beberse un vaso de agua, y chocó de lleno contra el enorme pecho que estaba tras ella.

Contuvo el aliento a la vez que sentía como se desvanecía.

— **Hola, linda** —el Perro sonrió mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Apestaba a whisky barato y tabaco negro. Sus ojos se veían profundos y oscuros, crueles.

— **No puedes estar tras la barra** —dijo retrocediendo un paso.

— **Bah, si no me quedaré mucho tiempo** —contestó recorriendo el cuerpo de Rachel con los ojos—. **Hostia puta... estás cómo para comerte.** **Entera, enterita** —alzó la mano y Rachel consiguió alejarse antes de que llegara a tocar su rostro.

— **¿Qué pasa aquí?** —dijo el camarero tras ella y Rachel buscó con la mirada a Quinn. Necesitaba a Quinn.

— **No pasa nada, mariquita. No te metas, eso es entre la putita y yo** —avanzó rápido y agarró a Rachel del brazo, tirando con fuerza.

Rachel miró hacia el chico, y sus labios se movieron al tiempo que intentaba decir el nombre de Quinn. El hombre se movió con rapidez y la sujetó por el otro brazo, pero el Perro le golpeó la mandíbula con el codo, haciendo que cayera KO al instante.

El bullicio del local era enorme, y cuando uno de los clientes vio al camarero recibiendo el golpe, dio la voz de alarma, gritando mientras se subía a la barra y otros tres tipos le seguían. El Perro rodó a Rachel en el aire como si se tratara de una muñeca y la puso sobre su hombro sin inmutarse por los gritos y avisos.

Quinn dejó de oír. Sus oídos parecieron taponarse, como cuando te metes bajo el agua, al fondo, en donde ni tan siquiera puedes ver la orilla.

Movió la cabeza lentamente, mirando los tipos que seguían discutiendo a su lado, hasta que su vista se posó sobre la barra. Al ver los clientes que saltaban la mesada, no sabía qué ocurría, pero cuando dos de ellos se agacharon y volvieron a surgir levantando el cuerpo del camarero inconsciente y poniéndolo sobre la repisa de madera, los sonidos volvieron a ella, salió del fondo de la piscina, rápido y de manera dolorosa.

— **¡Rachel!** —gritó a la vez que corría entre los búfalos vestidos de cuero, sintiéndose una hormiga inútil intentando atravesar un campo de minas.

Llegó a la barra casi a gatas, gritando, sintiendo como se partía su pecho.

Les veía, pero no podía centrarse, no podía oír qué decían. Hasta que una palabra bastó: «Perro», y todo en ella se volvió fuego y odio.

* * *

— **Por favor... por favor... no...** —gimoteó Rachel, mientras el enorme hombre la oprimía contra la pared dentro del cubillo del lavabo, que parecía diminuto con su cuerpo allí metido.

— **Por favor, no** —repitió él mientras la miraba a los ojos **—. Es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo ella, aquí, justo aquí. «Por favor, no», y la ignoré.**

— **No...** —Rachel sentía que se moría. Apenas podía respirar, apenas podía pensar.

— **Me lo pidió, me lo suplicó** —siguió él, ahora, sus ojos clavados en la pared como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que ocurría—. **Diez putos años viendo como se tiraba a todas las tías que quería, viéndola besar una infinidad de bocas, y cuando al fin la tenía, para mí, sólo para mí... me pidió, me suplicó que parara.**

— **Por favor... Dios...** —las lágrimas la cegaban. Rachel cerró los ojos en cuanto él se movió con rapidez y la apresó todavía más contra la pared.

— **Por favor, para...** —dijo en tono suave—. **Y le metí la polla hasta el fondo, duro y hasta el fondo... ¿Qué clase de persona soy?** —aligeró algo de la presión y Rachel tosió de manera convulsiva en cuanto el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones.

— **La perdí del todo y ahora... llegaste tú, y terminaste de arrebatármela** —su mirada se pose con lo de Rachel, y ella empezó a patalear mientras él taponaba su boca evitando así que gritara—. **Me la quitaste, ella me pidió que parara, por favor, para... no le hice caso a mi mejor amiga, a la única mujer que realmente he deseado en toda mi vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le haré caso a uno zorra inútil como tú?**

El Perro la giró, aplastando su cara contra los azulejos fríos y duros. Rachel se debatía, luchaba. Era inútil.

Sus pantalones se bajaron tan rápido que sintió como si su piel la hubiese abandonado junto a la tela que la dejaba indefensa ante aquel monstruo— **Cierra los ojos, Esto va a doler un poco** —jadeó en su oído, y tiró de su tanga, rompiendo la tela e hiriendo la piel de sus muslos ante el tirón violento.

Le abrió las piernas y apresó su cuello con el brazo. Rachel podía saborear la cerámica de los azulejos azules en su paladar, podía oler la mezcla ácida de detergente de pino y orines que lo rodeaba todo. Y cerró los ojos. Exactamente como le había ordenado. Y esperó. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

La áspera palma recorrió su sexo desde delante hacia atrás, yoyó como la cremallera se bajaba, aquel zipty metálico era algo que sabía que jamás olvidaría en su vida. La hebilla de plata chocó contra el suelo de gres y él la aplastó más, restregándose contra su cuerpo.

Rachel notó la bilis y el café que se había tomado llegando a su boca.

— **No... Quiero verte la cara** —gimió él y la giró. La cabeza de Rachel golpeó sonora contra la pared, alzó una de sus piernas y la atrajo hacia él.

— **Quita tus putas manos de encima de ella, y aléjate despacio... Perro** —cada palabra la pronunció lenta y pausada mientras apoyaba el cañón del 38 contra la amplia nuca.

— **No llegaste a decirlo...**

— **Aléjate de ella... ¡Ahora!** —a lo lejos ya se escuchaban las sirenas,y Quinn apoyó el arma con más fuerza—. **Te voy a volar la puta cabeza, Puck.**

— **Te pedí perdón, y no...**

— **Te dije que el pasado está en el pasado... suéltala, Perro. Quita tus jodidas manos de ella** —Quinn no podía mirar a Rachel. La oía sollozar, temblar, pero no podía mirarla. Si lo hacía, apretaría el maldito gatillo en el acto.

— **Nunca llegaste a perdonarme. No me perdonaste** —gimió él y Rachel gritó de manera ahogada al notar como se pegaba más a ella, como se frotaba y volvía a estrangularla.

— **¡Suéltala! Maldito hijo de puta** —Quinn engatilló el arma y miró entonces a Rachel. La miró a los ojos, los mismos ojos que atravesaron su alma la primera vez que la vio, los mismos que la noche anterior urgían sus caricias y su cuerpo.

— **Cierra los ojos, .. te avisé que dolería**... —el Perro le habló al oído a Rachel y el mundo dejó de girar.

Los gritos vinieron de todas partes. Quinn miró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba el tapón humano de tipos enormes que la miraban como si viesen algo de otro mundo, incapaces de reaccionar, sin poder hacer nada, con la impotencia en sus rostros.

Vio como Rachel cerraba los ojos, y la mirada fugaz de su amigo Puck, el que había sido su amigo desde hacía tantos años, desde hacía unos cuantos, convertido en el Perro, como le llamaban. Quinn estuvo segura entonces de que Puck había dejado de existir hacía mucho. El Perro era lo único que quedaba en él.

Su dedo se movió, y cuando todo se detuvo, la voz sonó estridente, ordenando que bajara el arma.

Los tres policías entraron a la vez, Quinn soltó el arma manteniendo los brazos en alto. Se lanzaron sobre el Perro, le rindieron a base de golpes y cañonazos, mientras el delicado cuerpo de Rachel se desplomaba al suelo.

Quinn se tiró sobre ella, la rodeó, abrazó, quería poder cubrir su piel con la suya propia, si eso la hiciera sentirse segura. Y entonces, los segundos volvieron a correr como de costumbre, rápidos y sin cesar en los relojes.

* * *

Quinn llevaba cinco minutos llamando al timbre. Rachel estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, oyendo como rogaba para que le dejara pasar.

Llevaba dos días en su apartamento y Quinn iba y venía constantemente a lo largo del día.

Ella se limitaba entonces a abrir la puerta y decir que mejor quería estar sola. Eso cuando le abría.

— **Te dije por teléfono que estaba bien** —susurró abriendo. Quinn empujó con fuerza y se metió en el apartamento.

— **Rachel, sabes cuánto siento todo lo que ha ocurrido. Ha sido mi culpa, si no fuera por mí... si no quieres verme más, te respetaré, pero dímelo. Mírame a los ojos y di que no quieres verme, que no me quieres a tu lado.**

— **Me grabó** —dijo Rachel sollozando y por fin mirándola a los ojos.

— **¿Cómo?** —Quinn estaba desconcertada.

— **Nos grabó mientras... mi ex grabó un video mientras nos acostábamos y lo colgó en Internet. Por eso me vine a vivir aquí. Todo el pueblo me vio a.**.. —su voz se cortó. Quinn se acercó lentamente, rozó su brazo, luego su hombro, hasta que la abrazó.

— **Estoy segura de que el vídeo ha batido el récord de visitas** — dijo Quinn de pronto, y Rachel la miró en el acto.

— **No tiene gracia** —susurró revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

— **Ya lo sé. Lo digo muy en serio. ¿Sabes el culo tan increíble que tienes?**

Rachel empezó a reírse y agachó la cabeza, hundiendo la mejilla entre los senos suaves y tibios de Quinn. El olor que desprendía aquella mujer era potente y arrebatador. Movió el rostro y Quinn arqueó el cuerpo, sintiendo como se unía a su piel.

Deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta, y tanteó con las yemas inseguras hasta rodear el pezón que reaccionó a ella instantáneamente.

— **Rachel...** —suspiró Quinn y la besó lentamente. Los labios suaves, cálidos, las lenguas sedientas. Quinn le quitó la blusa, y luego el pantalón, deslizándose por sus piernas junto a la tela.

Rachel enredó sus manos entre la rebelde melena Rubia, mientras Quinn acariciaba el sexo ya empapado tras la tela de su tanga.

— **Estás ardiendo...** —habló con la voz ronca y dulce, bajando entonces la molesta tela, aprovechando el recorrido para deleitar sus dedos con el contacto de las piernas de Rachel.

Quinn acercó su boca, captando el aroma a mujer y sexo. Pasó su lengua por la hendidura que brillaba y ocultaba su centro. Su dedo se deslizó como mantequilla por el coño ardiente de su amante, y su lengua lo siguió, llenando su paladar del gozo de Rachel, que se asió a su pelo con afán, mientras Quinn hacía de su lengua un arma que torturaba el clítoris hinchado y sensible.

Tiró levemente de ella, hasta que quedaron de rodillas, una frente a la otra. Rachel le quitó la camiseta, y sus pechos se buscaron.

Se deshizo de los pantalones y se tumbó mientras sus bocas parecían una.

Quinn se movió bajo el cuerpo de Rachel, abocando con voracidad su sexo. Rachel jadeó y hundió sus labios en el coño ardiente que se movía bajo ella.

El sexo de Quinn en llamas bajo su lengua, engullendo sus dedos, llenándose de ella, mientras la lengua voraz y experta y los dedos pícaros devoraban el suyo... era indescriptible.

Rachel jadeó con la boca hundida entre los hinchados labios, y Quinn sintió el orgasmo como una ola que arrasó con sus sentidos. Hundió su lengua en el centro de su mujer, mientras la boca resbaladiza se movía sobre el suyo y jadeaba su nombre.

— **Quiero que vuelvas a mi casa, conmigo** —susurró mientras deslizaba sus labios por la pantorrilla firme de Rachel.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Quinn que seguía acariciando sus pies, tobillos y piernas. **—Y no quiero que vuelvas al tuyo, vamos, nunca** —se apoyó sobre sus codos y la miró con una delicada sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel se resbaló por su cuerpo, Quinn gimió ante la fricción de su piel, hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro.

— **¿Intentas decirme algo?** —sonrió con malicia y apartó el pelo Rubio que caía sobre la frente de Quinn.

— **Creo que ya lo he dicho** —contestó, y se giró sobre el cuerpo de Rachel rápidamente, mientras ella empezaba a reírse—. **¿Y?**

— **¿Y, qué?** —le provocó Rachel moviendo sus caderas de manera sinuosa.

— **Joder, Rachel** —Quinn bajó la mirada mientras Rachel se reía con gusto.

— **Tendrás que decirlo bien clarito** —empezó—. **Hoy estoy algo dispersa**.

Quinn la miró fijamente. Siempre le había costado decir lo que sentía, lo que pensaba salía de su boca sin tapujos, ninguno, pero lo que tenía dentro, sus sentimientos, eso, era muy complicado.

— **Rachel** —dijo carraspeando. Rachel se tensó **—. Te gustaría, me complacerías** —se levantó y se puso sobre una rodilla y Rachel sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones—. **Me harías el honor de... meter este culo de porcelana en mi coche y llevar este coñito a mi casa, donde podré echarle mano cuando me dé la gana... ¿Por favor?**

Se besaron entre risas y caricias, y una vez más el tiempo se detuvo cuando ambas estaban juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel**

Cumplimos tres años juntas y queremos festejarlo en nuestro departamento nuevo, quedo hermoso después de hacerle algunos retoques. El bar de Quinn...Mejor dicho "Nuestro Bar" nos está yendo muy bien, también tuvimos de renovarlo.

Estoy terminando de poner los cubiertos en la mesa, mientras escucho que Fabray Baja

 **Esto es espectacular** \- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mirando la decoración

 **¿Te gusta?-** pregunte antes que nos sentemos

 **Me encanta-** dice ella y me da un beso.

Observo a Quinn, como se lleva el primer bocado a la boca, estoy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que cocino, No quiero decepcionarla.

 **-Esto esta Bueno Amor** –Me dice saboreándolo – **La salsa te quedo perfecta**

 **-Enserio?-** pregunto con miedo **–Dime la Verdad .**

 **-Pruébala tu misma-** Le hago caso, mojo el pan a la salsa y me lo llevo a la boca .Me quedo sorprendida al sentir el gusto – **Esta riquísimo**

 **-Te dije la Verdad** -sonríe.

Mientras cenamos, Quinn me cuenta que sus amiga santana y Brittany adoptaron a un bebe, Y que Santana está loca por su Hijo. Yo la Observo encantada, me pasaría horas mirándola sin aburrirme.

 **-Te amo** –Me observa con su típica ceja en alto y sonriendo.

 **-Lose** –maldita engreída **\- Pero me gusta escucharlo** – su carcajada me hace sonreír **–También te amo** –se levanta, estirando su mano para que yo la agarre, pasa sus brazos por mi cintura para pegarme más allá. Me besa y ciento como si fuera la primera vez, esa maldita electricidad que manda a todo mi cuerpo con solo tocarme. Me sostengo de su cuello.

 **-Debemos Pa...Parar** –termino el beso, pero ella no me deja – **Hay…pos…tre** –susurro en su boca.

 **-Yo ya tengo mi postre Favorito** –Me mira con esos ojos verde con mescla a Miel – **Siempre serás** **Tú-** como no Amarla cuando me dice esas cosas.

 **-Que estas esperando?-** Pregunto ahora soy yo quien levanta la ceja – **Tu postre está Ansiosa que la pruebes.**

 **-Eso Are** \- Nos vamos tomada de la mano hacia la habitación para no dormir en toda la noche.

Perdón por los Errores, Le puse un Epilogo porque esta Historia no tenia.


End file.
